Revenge of the Cybermen
Commentary Commentary by Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith), David Collings (Vorus), Roger Murray-Leach. The Tin Men And The Witch The making of Revenge of the Cybermen, with director Michael E. Briant, incoming producer Philip Hinchcliffe and outgoing producer Barry Letts. Camera: Jonathan Flanagan; Wookey Hole Photography: Chuck Foster; Music: Carey Blyton (performed by Stephen Roberts and Jennifer Partridge; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Ed Stradling. (25'25" | 16:9 | 2009) Cheques, Lies And Videotape What was it like in the days before commercially released videos, when TV was as ephermeral a medium as theatre? How did Doctor Who fans enjoy old episodes of their favourite programme? All is revealed in this new documentary. Narrator: Toby Longworth; Starring: Tom Bodell (Video Pirate), Ellis Watts (Carl), Ryan Conway (Owen), David Harkus (David); Time-Space Visualisers: Peter & Sam Anghelides, David Hankinson, Paul Jones, Alison Lawson, David Palfreyman, Damian Shanahan, Jamie Wells; Artwork: Robert Hammond; Music: Kevin MacLeod; Location Camera: Mark Gill; Studio Camera: Jonathan Flanagan; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Writer: Nicholas Pegg; Producer/Director: Ed Stradling. (28'18" | 16:9 | 2009) Points West Location Report Before Tom Baker was seen on-screen as the Fourth Doctor, a BBC local news crew caught up with the Doctor Who team during filming for Revenge of the Cybermen at Wookey Hole. Here, Tom Baker gives a unique insight into how the public might react to his new interpretation of the role. Reporter: Gwyn Richards. Broadcast: 21st November 1974. Also available on The Ark in Space. (5'56" | 4:3 | 1974) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Nicholas Pegg providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Editor: Derek Handley. (4'39" | 4:3 | 2009) Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Coming Soon A preview of Time and the Rani. The trailer for this story is available on The Dominators. (0'41" | 4:3 | 2010) Easter Egg BBC Video Outro. Go to 'Cheques, Lies And Videotape' and press the left menu button to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'22 | 4:3 | 1983) Additional Special Features The Cyber Story A brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collin, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artist Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. Narrator: James Coombes. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (22'52" | 16:9 | 1992/2008) The Cyber-Generations A gallery of Cybermen through the history of the series, set to music from their stories. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (7'51" | 4:3 | 2007) Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:Additional Special Features Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:Camera by Mark Gill Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Commentary by David Collings Category:Commentary by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Commentary by Roger Murray-Leach Category:Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Directed by Ed Stradling Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:News Item Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Edited by Derek Handley Category:Produced by Ed Stradling Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Nicholas Pegg Category:Radio Times Category:Revenge of the Cybermen / Silver Nemesis Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:VHS Category:Widescreen Category:Written by Nicholas Pegg Category:Peter & Sam Anghelides Category:Tom Baker Category:Tom Bodell Category:Michael Briant Category:David Collings Category:Ryan Conway Category:Jonathan Flanagan Category:Chuck Foster Category:Mark Gill Category:Rob Hammond Category:Derek Handley Category:David Harkus Category:David Hankinson Category:Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Dan Hall Category:Paul Jones Category:Alison Lawson Category:Barry Letts Category:Toby Longworth Category:Kevin MacLeod Category:Roger Murray-Leach Category:David Palfreyman Category:Jennifer Partridge Category:Nicholas Pegg Category:Gwyn Richards Category:Stephen Roberts Category:Damian Shanahan Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:Ed Stradling Category:Ellis Watts Category:Jamie Wells Category:Jonathan Wood Category:1974 Category:1983 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Camera by Chuck Foster Category:Music by Kevin MacLeod